Against the World
by Nicole-Dilona
Summary: Sirius Black's thought on his family and why he can't leave yet. Songs by Simple Plan called Me Against the World. Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_We're not gonna be_

_Just apart of their game_

_We're not gonna be_

_Just the victims_

_They're taking our dreams_

_And tear them apart_

'_Til everyone's the same_

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got no where to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

Sirius Black glared at the tattoo. Toujours Pur was written across he side in swirly old elegant letters. I know what you're thinking, Sirius get a tattoo with the saying he despised?

Last summer he had been permitted to stay with the Potters for a few weeks. James and he had round up the other Marauders and they had gotten drunk beyond belief, they had stumbled upon a tattoo parlor, a tattoo parlor that didn't care about age limits. They had all gotten tattoo of they're animagus form (of course Lupin wasn't an an animagus but still) James had dared him to get another one. He hadn't been able to think of anything but the dear old family motto.

He did remember the first time Regulus had seen it. He'd gone all wide eyed and just managed a "wow."

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero_

_But I'll prove it on my own_

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

_It's me against the world_

He hated his family at the moment with a passion he didn't know he possessed. He's such a disappointment; this was the polite word his family would use to describe him. His mother and father hadn't quite given up hope on him. They did, however, love to ridicule him as much as the next Black. Just last Thursday his family had been hosting a dinner for his aunt, uncle, and cousins. Most the discussion had revolved around Sirius and every single thing he had ever done wrong.

_We won't let them change_

_How we feel in our hearts_

_We're not gonna let them control us_

_We won't let them shove_

_All their thoughts in our heads_

_And we'll never be like them_

Andy was the only one even remotely like him. Sirius knew she despised the family almost as much as him, yet she never talked. That was the difference, Sirius outwardly rebelled while everyone assumed Andy was the good girl. There was already talk of her becoming Mrs. Rabastan Lestrange. Sirius knew Andy's secret, she was in love with muggle-born Ted Tonks, if news ever got out she would be off the tapestry fast than you could say disowned.

_I've got no where to go_

_I've got no where to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

Many times Sirius had considered running away to the Potters. What kept him there was simple- his brother. Sirius had convinced himself Regulus could still be saved.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster._

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong_

_It's me against the world_

_Me against the world_

Regulus really was the only thing keeping him there. He desperatelyhoped he could get out of here by the time he was seventeen. If he wasn't gone by then he'd never get out. He'd be married off to Bellatrix.

_Now I'm sick of this waiting_

_So come on and take your shot_

_You can spit all your insults_

_But nothing you say is gonna change us_

_You can sit there and judge me_

_Say what you want to_

_We'll never let you in_

This threat had only come a year ago. His mother couldn't insult him the way she used to. He had managed to tune out everything and smirk when his mother would start ranting about what a horrid, disgusting, loathsome, excuse for a human being. His mother was determined to keep in the family and not let him run along with his mud-blood friends. So the whole family had used logical thinking and decided to marry him off to one of their own. When she had told him this he'd thought he'd have a stroke.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

Of course Bellatrix would only make his life miserable, but he's sure that's what his family wants. His mother and father had tried to squash this rebellion out of him since the day he came back from his first year at Hogwarts but had never succeeded. But he honestly didn't know how much more of this he could take.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

For a minute he considered leaving. It began sounding better and better, he could run away to the Potters right now. It'd probably take his parents a few days to figure out he was gone anyway. But then Andy and Regulus floated into his head. If he left Andy would think he'd abandoned her and she'd never stand up to the family. And Regulus... he wouldn't let Regulus become as dark and evil as the rest of them. Yes, he'd stay. But only for those two and he'd never back down from his cause.

_We'll never fall in line_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

**A/N: The first time I heard this song I thought of Sirius as a teenager. This was written as a spin-off of my story Lily Evans Personal Private Dirary about Sirius the summer before his sixth year. I don't know if he was already supposed to have runaway or not but if he is, who cares it's my story. Songs called Me Against the World by Simple Plan.**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW.**


End file.
